


失落地平線01

by Lulula



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Re:vale - Freeform, Yuki - Freeform, momo - Freeform, 千 - Freeform, 千百, 百千
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulula/pseuds/Lulula
Relationships: 百千百





	1. Chapter 1

我在準備連結的同時，看文章能撐多久了。

*偏向百千也有千百的心態

\-------------------------------------------------------

這是個失落的地平線。

被攻打過後的國土，只剩下的只有一塊塊的碎片。奪的奪，搶的搶。

這裡，只剩下的，只有一片殘花敗柳，就連一棵從地上而生的小草，都顯得份外的不協調。

皇宮被摧毀得支離破碎，忠心的僕人跟隨著他們的王，踏足在那塵土飛揚的宮殿，跟隨著君王舉手投足之間，軍人們按著王的心意，而在那殿中小搜一番。

一如所期待的回答。

這裡，已經什麼都沒有。

王的手從腰間拔出一把又長又尖的寶劍，獨自一人地於宮殿裡也細搜一番。

命運有時候就是如此的恰巧，王只是隨手以手中的配劍劃過了一度破布，一幅從沒有出現過的嶄新圖騰出現在牆上。

『？』

是的，每個國土也有屬於他們獨有的圖騰。這個地方，幾乎被毀得就連一個對此國家的象徵都似是一柳沙被狂風吹打得不留一絲痕跡。

而這裡，竟有一塊，不起眼，卻難得保存得很完好的國土圖騰。國土的圖騰對於國土本身來說，都是一個尊貴的象徵。那，在此地方刻上了那一片完好的圖騰。

或許只因為刻於那莫名不起眼的地方，才能保留它本來的味道。

王的指尖輕輕細觸了圖騰。對於古代的國家，理所當然，想隱藏的事情都會用上那滿鋪陷阱的機關，可是，現在時代已經有點不一樣。

『爆開它吧。』

現在，已經是一個爆藥，就可以解決問題的世代了。不保留一點所謂需要被保育的說法，就直接，把它給爆毀。

清脆的一下爆破聲後。

藏身的王再一次踏足在眾軍兵前，隨從向君王以示忠心地向王表示敬祟的擋身於前，但王卻撥開堅守身前的侍衛兵。他一朝那被爆破而炸出的一片片塵土背，漸漸出現在那塵土間的一道嶄新小路。

王握緊著了手中的配劍，單人匹馬走在眾人之首，沿著嶄新的道路一直前行。沿著一直往下的迴旋石級往下走，一直扶牆而行，沒一顆陽光的昏暗。

王意料之中，細又彎而長的梯級長而又長，比古代國土以收藏寶紅貴重的酒還要深入的境地，就連身後隨著的衛兵都滲出汗水。

終於，在王踏足在梯級的最後一步時，幾乎因為一直固定的下梯步伐而讓難得踏回平地的腿，因慣性而顯得步履有點不穩，王小心翼翼地一撐牆邊，慢慢地通往那地底間還剩不知有多少的細長走廊。可幸的是，走廊也不見得很長，拐了個彎就到了趕頭，心有一陣失意，是因為在那昏暗間看不清盡頭而擔心只是如此空無一物，結果待過手握火把的軍兵前來，就能發現了那一道與牆身質料幾乎一樣的門扉。

門肩的背後，王有感此次不會是一個毫無收獲的旅程。軍兵示意是否雖要再次用上炸藥，但王揮手拒絕。然後，王只是略然對石門駛半點力，石門，意外比想像中的容易就被開啟。

一陣濃濃的塵土氣味給撥開，意外是一片銹舊的小房間，王輕輕一揮衣袖，隨後的軍兵湧來為那陌生的小地方堪察，只是，命運總是有如早安排好了的一樣，人有那麼多，偏偏只有王才能觸上那雙眼。

那是一度不太起眼的小狹縫，從外面看來，只是一個平平無奇的小衣櫥，偏偏，那一度只有一分錢粗幼的角度，閃過的是一道光芒。

是一對瞳孔，在王以劍鋒輕輕插到了衣櫥的櫃門邊一撥開，王就能確定了，那是一對瞳孔。

如果說，那是很震攝的一幕，在場的人都不對作出反對。在那滿鋪塵土的銹舊空間，藏著在衣櫥裡的人形，很白，是有點瘦削，曲膝而坐的姿勢不繞得那個人形的高度，但，一塊修長的臉龐與長長髮絲，都發白得似是於那暗淡無色的房間中發光，白得在這黑暗環境下，連髮絲都能看見的白。

從軍兵帶來的火光的映照，能確認，與王對上的，是一雙灰灰藍藍色的瞳孔。面對著面，因為沒有顯出任何情感，所以，王心中暫時以人形稱呼對方。收在修長捷毛下的一雙眼睛，彷彿沒察覺有他人的存在般，只是，輕輕一傾頭，薄薄的髮絲貼在臉上，一雙雪白的手從他的寬大長紗袖鑽了出來，指尖觸碰了長長髮絲。

軍兵為王作出了防衛擋在王的身前，但王不見得一點的退避。

只見，對方只是自顧自地為自己梳理著髮絲，熟練的手碗在束著了一辮五爪辮子。

一切都彷似看不見，聽不到，只活在自己的世界裡。

直接，王不理會軍兵的阻止，伸手觸上眼前那人形的臉上。

一切彷如被開啟了一樣。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

事實上，王領著軍兵們如此地東查西查，為的並不是什麼的秘寶，只是，因為王的國土，實在太貧困。

王不忍看著百姓受著苦，每天每天都努力尋找著能解救國家的方案，只聞，於那個失落的地平線，依然藏著一件能拯救國家的秘密，才，如此地親身到此一遊。

「我是國土的君王，別人稱呼我，百。」

那是在人形彷佛被開啟的一瞬間，王確定對方的眼睛終於接上自己視線的瞬間，而道出的話。

「不好意思，請恕我冒昧打擾了，請問，你是⋯⋯誰？」

對方彷似聽見又聽不見，只是一直把目光呆呆地留在王的臉上。王不見對方在為何動靜，於是，打算再度開口，結果，緊接的一幕是讓人如此喘不過氣來。

對方從衣櫥中撐了撐身體，不怕傾出的那邊身會跌落，便把上身完全傾往王的身上，撲上，並雙手扣上了王的領，突如其來的一個，擁吻。

接上的薄薄的唇，就算是甜也會驚惶，王在呆了半晌過後才記得後退，結果發現那個人已經全身貼了在王的身上，就算王是後退了，掛在王身上的人就這樣也被拉了出來，幾乎是無力地掛在王上身上去了。

軍兵拔出劍指向了掛在王身上的人上，對方卻似是一見看不見的神情，沒驚惶，也沒懼怕。

王也被那畫面有點嚇得霧汗，但緊貼著感受到對方的體溫，不知為何，百的直覺在告訴自己，那個人不會對自己作出傷害，沒有理據的，百只是靠了直覺這事情。

結果那個動作維持了好一會，對方也沒有鬆開手。

⋯⋯

所以，身為王的百，就下命把人先帶回去處理了。

更意外是，那個人對於自己要被帶走竟然沒有任何反抗，甚至非常乖巧地爬住了軍兵們所預備的籠子裡安安穩穩地坐著。

在王回歸到殿中，陌生的事情還是無法逃過檢測，那不是百的一個直覺能推卻的一個步驟，所以，百也很直接地跟對方說著：

「因為我也是一國之君，不管什麼的進口也得要檢測，因為我們不繞得你是誰⋯⋯所以，可能有犯冒的⋯⋯」

就連百的後語也還沒落地，那個被關在籠子裏的人垂了垂眼，就輕輕一拉自己身上的結帶，一掀就把一對雪白瘦削的肩膀露出來，任由束得完美的五爪辮隨意地落在肩上，一切都驚豔得把周遭的人嚇得口都無法合上。再來是他毫無保留地把自己身上的都一一解去，在人群中毫不忌諱地完全裸露出完美曲線的身體，把雪白帶青的衣物隨手往後一丟，便靜靜地抱著膝蓋而坐，背肌的蝶骨都對稱得完美，肌膚完美得能反映出光芒，羞澀的地方只收在雙手緊緊抱著的一雙腿間，傾頭對上的，是身為君王，百的目光。

⋯⋯

努力敵過被驚豔震攝的瞬間，軍兵們本想要走進籠子為那陌生的人親自作出安全檢驗，可是人一接近他，那個人的目光瞬間凶狠得似是能插穿心臟，只是輕輕一個目光，進內的軍兵彷如被刀劍狹持不敢動彈。

此刻對方再次把目光而向了百。

百意外呆了半晌，連軍兵們都面向了百，待著指令。

「⋯⋯好的⋯⋯我親自來，檢驗吧。」百說著。

由王親自要作出檢驗的決定都讓軍兵們亂了套：

「怎能讓王親自來！」

「王會有危險的！」

「如果對方要刺殺你的話⋯⋯」

百看著，只是比想像中沒嚴謹地笑了笑：

「沒事沒事，你們就在旁看著我，來啊，教我要如何檢驗？」

百被檢驗的軍兵好好教導一番後，就帶備著需要的物品，把身體鑽往了困著那人的籠子裡去，此刻在外面看著的軍兵，手握緊腰間的長劍戒備。

果然，只有百靠近時，對方就不見得有反抗的意思。反而是要面對著向自己一絲不掛的人，感到忌諱的只有百自己。

百打開檢驗包包，取出的是一根銀針，想說要在對方身上找個地方來下針，對百來說是又困難又尷尬的事情，還以為對方可能會反抗，怎料，一看到是根銀針，對方甚至為百自動獻身般給百備好了讓對方下針的姿態，他就扭了扭身半躺著，撥開五抓辮，背向了百，為百獻了個纖腰來讓他好好下針。

改變了的動作讓赤裸的地方外露更甚，外面的軍兵有人頭不敢抬著，卻也有人是呆著直直打量。可是對方全都不介意，反而一臉嫵媚的回頭看著還沒下針的百。

百手是有點震，左手指尖輕輕一觸對方的細腰，右手緊握著針，位置對好了，就輕輕落下。在銀針鑽進肌膚時少不免出血。

「抱⋯⋯抱歉啊。」為王的百開口道歉了，可躺出一點血的主人全然卻不動聲色，連一點感到痛的表情也沒有。

直到銀針取出，百輕輕力用棉花塞住了那出血的位置，就在那肌膚上貼了一個小小的崩布，隨後，對方好像料到了往來的步驟，就在百的跟前直接給躺下，兩手曲著，輕輕放在頭的兩旁，傾了個頭來，讓目光一直不離開百的臉龐，低垂著的修長捷毛間的灰藍瞳孔，總是美麗得讓百感到一絲絲的羞澀。

任由百握著的金屬儀器在自己身上滑來滑去，從鎖骨落到小肚，其後到下身的部分，是由王親自放棄了接下來的檢驗，甚至掀過了對方脫下的衣物為他蓋上了著周遭的人都臉紅發熱的部分。

百的臉都紅得像是小小蜜桃，在宣布放棄檢驗後的百，連忙就鑽出了那困著人的籠子。檢驗的人比被檢驗的人更感壓力還是頭一次。

有軍兵向百勸說著不能略過那細微檢驗的過程，但百非常坦言表達自己無法無視對方為此所放下的尊嚴，軍兵勸不了百，就打算再一次為百進行那餘下的程序，結果鑽進了籠子的他人，通通比對方的氣勢壓得動彈不得，只是一個凶狠得能刺穿人心的目光以及滲著一陣悲傷至凝結空氣氛，就足以凝住了軍兵們的動靜，更能一一撲向了百的腦袋裡：

「算了！我說不驗就不驗了！」王一聲令下，就無人不敢服從，無法靠近對方的軍兵，都只好紛紛退場。

結果王才下令不久，籠裡的人就好像是急不及待地爬了出來，攀往了百的身上，又一次赤裸親近，百一整個就是被嚇得跳了跳就是一頭昏熱臉又漲紅。

百是向身邊的軍兵指了指，但軍兵的目光完全是這：

「是王你說不驗啦，不驗了就是說他通過了通過了檢驗的話就是說他不是敵人也對王無害啦，那無害的話我們就不知道要對撲向王的『安全人士』做什麼」的意思。

百無奈的感覺由頭頂落到腳指尖，結果在百容許的情況下，他也很意外自己為何有膽子讓個陌生人暫居自己的寢室。

百讓對方重新套上了衣服才敢直視對方的身上，他看起來還是沒有太多的表情，但對百的一切行為都不感任何反抗，百還讓他坐在床上，為他輕輕拉了一拉緊一下身上的衣服：

「你是知道還是不知道啊，身體是重要的部分，不可以向他人外露的。」百說著，對方沒有笑也沒有回答，只是，他突然伸出抓住了王的手碗。

百沒有推卻，就看著對方提著自己的手碗慢慢張開，然後，對方在自己的掌心中，用指頭，寫了個，只有三個筆劃文字：

『千』

「⋯⋯千⋯⋯？」百說著，對方輕輕搖了搖頭，接著，在百的掌心，又畫了好幾筆。

「米⋯⋯？」百說著，對方又輕輕搖了搖頭。百就輕輕歪了個頭皺著眉。結果，對方用指頭指向了百衣服上，那輕輕一點似是個雪花的圖案。

「啊！是發音ゆき的『千』嗎？是，雪花的『千』？」

接著，是對方第一次露出輕輕一點的笑容，但也足以給百炸了一個小小米花來：

「你叫『千』，我叫百啊，是桃子，もも的『百』啊！」百說著。看到百的笑容，不了解是多心了還是太敏感，百剛剛覺得自己在笑時，對方卻滲出一陣傷感。但，想法被掌心傳來的觸感又引開了注意。

「是個心形？」百說著，因為他覺得對方在畫了一個心的形狀，可是對方又搖了搖。接著，對方悄悄地就哄近於百的眼上，用一對修長的灰藍瞳孔，瞪在百的粉紅色瞳色裡，一雙修長的眼線，距離之近能感受到對方的一呼一吸，結果百被瞪得臉又漲紅，紅得似是個甜甜蜜桃，此時對方就指住了百的臉，輕輕擢了一下，又再次畫了個『心』形在百的掌心中。

「啊⋯⋯是『桃』，你在畫『桃子』。」百這刻才明白對方是在確認自己說話的意思：

「是是，是這樣桃子啊，我的名字『もも』的『百』。」百笑著依舊是臉紅紅的。

「那麼，我可以直接喚你『千』嗎？因為，我覺得沒有名字好可憐。」百說著，然後，對方點了點頭，接著輕輕膨漲了臉，指頭放在自己臉上，接著，又指向百。

「呀哈，你裝我嗎？是是，人家都說我一緊張起來臉就會似桃子，那，好啊，你以後都可以這樣稱呼我『百』的。」

百笑了，千也輕輕笑了一下。

如此，千，百，相遇。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

命運的輪子由此，再一次轉動。


	2. 失落地平線02

命運的輪盤雖然被開啟，但國土卻是依然的貧瘠，一切只是歸於原本的模樣。  
身為君王的百，即使再多的出征，再多的方案，對國家的經濟，民生的素質，依然是徒勞無功。

身為一國中的君主，百有的愁煩，總一天比一天的多。

只有， 在陽光映照到窗旁之時，那幅早上起床的風景，都讓百過的每個清早，也多了一份意義。  
被帶回來的人，並沒有能與王共寢的資格，把他，留著在王的寢室，幾乎已經是個越規的決定。君王當然知道，只是，在王起床的每個清晨，就會看到，那個在每晚夜裡，偷偷離開自己的床鋪，而鑽進王的床鋪裡的千，他的睡臉，好像每個早上都會不一樣。

不一樣，但每一次，也是幅畫，會讓百有一陣舒神透心的漂亮圖畫。每次指尖觸到千的臉上，都像是個清晨的起床鐘，在千瓣開眼簾的一刺那間，都是百每天的安神靈藥。再多的越規，那一塊臉在王身邊安睡的臉容，都能打破一切規矩。

對於一個國家來說，把一個從個失落國度中，帶回來的一件『事』，就如此安排著於王的寢房，對於一個國家來說，的確，是個滿危機的決定，但，那是王的主意，王能與君臣的心信服，那王的決定則沒人願去說出倒伐的說話，只是，忠心的隨從有時總會悄悄提醒著他們的君王。

百也並不是只單據直覺而行事的王，只是，千對於百之外的人，那一種的抗拒，都比想像中之大，他會厭惡，發怒，悲傷，甚至感到痛苦。總之，每逢百之外的人一向他靠近，那種感覺會難受得百也無法接受。

然而，百卻又無法從千的口中問出對於千身上那些謎團的答案。

從那而來，又何以出現在那古門之間，那道神秘隱匿的小房間中，對於如此的提問，千一概都只會給予同一個模樣，似是聽不到，又像聽不懂，非笑也非哭。

只是，好像對著人偶的說話般，沒有任何反應。

千對於他自身的提問一概如此，但，對百的細緻卻是完全的截然不同。

王於人前必要是塑造出讓臣民能安心的模樣，但一國之君所背負的責任如此重中之重，只是，百皺著眉頭的時候，是不會讓誰去知道。

此刻，王的手碗被抓著，掌心中出現的事兩個筆劃，百知道，是個「八」字。把眉頭都皺成團的他，挑了挑眉，看著不知何時就出現在自己跟前的千，他和百靠近，千突然用嘴唇碰了碰百的額頭。

當然，百除了一陣緋紅的臉，就不繞得該說什麼，然後，千用指尖在百的額頭上，就直接畫上了個「八字」。百才明白，千大概，在顧念把眉頭皺成個「八字」正愁煩的百。

「⋯⋯是⋯⋯是⋯⋯呢⋯⋯，最近，國土的土地都出現貧瘠，泥土長不出稻米⋯⋯哈。」百無奈地笑了笑：「看我這個君王，就連一點事也做不好⋯⋯，是過渡耕作嗎？是雨水不足嗎⋯⋯。不管我多努力都改變不了什麼，卻要看著人民受苦⋯⋯真的很痛苦⋯⋯很痛苦」

看著邊說著話的百，千突然就攀上了百的身上，用兩腿把人夾著，傾身就把側臉貼上了百的胸前，毫無防備的百被千一嚇就嚇得往後倒在地上，動也不敢動，兩手張開是抱還是不要抱？

只是這個動作，百低著頭就聞到了千髮根的一陣陣清香，然而千好像只著意在聽在百的胸前。是心跳嗎？

「⋯⋯痛？」

百聽到聲音，桃紅色的瞳孔就睜了睜。直到，千從百的胸前撐了起來，俯視的身軀讓長長銀白透髮撩到了百的頸下，當著臉上，看著千微微張開著唇瓣，再次道出：「痛⋯⋯？」

這一句。

百也確定了，原來，千會說話，原來千的聲音是這樣，是這樣的呢。

「呀⋯⋯等！？？」這個動作是維持了好一會，百反應過來，把千一同撐著，把人從自己身上取下，就跟千一并也坐在地上。

「你⋯⋯你剛剛可說是偷襲王了啊。」百說著。但，千只是歪了個頭，似是聽不明白，接著，他指著百的胸前，心臟的位置，再一次重複著說話：

「痛？」

「⋯⋯啊⋯⋯嗯。」百說著，皺頭又是皺了皺起來，千聽著，又歪了個頭。

「⋯⋯因為⋯⋯人民啊，我無法讓人民溫飽，一個無法讓人民溫飽的王⋯⋯真的，很無用吧。」

⋯⋯

千把手在著在肚子上，輕輕打了個圈：「飽。」

然後，指尖輕觸在百的臉上的嘴角，輕輕力地，畫了個孤，是個『笑容』的意思。

百就點了點：「是的，一國之君，不求什麼，只求，百姓能溫飽，那身為君王的我，就會笑了。」隨著說話，百也跟著千一樣，用指尖畫了個表示笑容的孤度，勉強，塞了個笑容。

千看著，眨了眨眼睛，沒有再回話。

「睡吧。晚了啦。」百說著，王的寢室，因為千的存在，而多設置了一張床鋪。聽到王說的話，千就在本來坐著的平地上，俯著身攀往那被安排好的床上。

是的，千很多時候，會用攀的方式，有時候從背後看著他的姿態，百的目光總是很不小心就留意著在千俯身攀爬時於地上時，會起伏不停，臀骨上那一對混圓位置。每次如此，百也輕拍了一下自己的額頭，才鑽上王的床鋪裡去入睡。然後，期盼，總在不知何時會鑽進自己被窩的千，清晨會看見一幅怎麼樣的美麗圖畫。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

「王！大事情！！！！」

隨著焦急的軍兵傳話，百的心臟差一點給嚇得停頓，裝得美好的笑容差一點就露出真面目。

“是失收報告嗎？”“是天災還是人禍”

不管何事，百都必需要為此作出最壞的打算，同時，不能流露出讓百姓們憂心的神情。

「王⋯⋯！我們的君王啊！我們國土的土地，今天

⋯⋯大豐收。」

百的瞳孔失焦了一下：

「⋯⋯是⋯⋯失收⋯⋯失⋯⋯」

「王，不啊！是天大的喜訊！我們今天徵收回來的報告指出，我們的國土，有十多個地區，都出現大豐收的盛況！！！」

「⋯⋯！？豐！豐收！？豐收嗎？」百的桃紅色眼睛睜得很大，喜悅的笑容終於不再是虛假。

「豐收！是豐收，報告沒出錯？」百說著。

「是的，民間送來的報告是這樣說明的！或許是我們研發的營養液起了作用！」

「好，來人！我要親自去檢收一下！」百的語調隨之而來都是興奮，手執起長袍一套，隨行的軍兵就跟著百而行。

百的出行由此就直接到了晚上，十多個小時百也沒有休息，直到，他確定了一切的報告都是如此的真實後，百才願意帶著興奮回歸到他的寢室，於那房間一看到千，就興奮地一抓他的兩肩來向千說過不停：

「你知道嗎？情況真的超誇張，有稻米竟然生長得比我頭更高！」

「還有！連桃子樹都能種出果來，先不說這個，你知道嗎？連菜田的菜都能巨大成這個模樣！真的超級誇張！一定是之前研發的營養液有了成效了！！」

千看著百，臉上依舊是平淡，那個也算是百對著千數天以來，千的表情算是在笑著的一個臉容了。

「對了，我還拿了一個給你！」百說擺，就把一大盤的生菜塞到千的懷中。

「看吧，是不是很誇張啊？」

千看著在說話的百，沒有回應。

「哼？你不喜歡嗎？」

千聽著，又傾了傾頭。

「你啊，可以嚐一口的，生鮮的菜蔬很清甜的啊。我啊⋯⋯」百抓了抓頭：「聽說你啊，一直不肯吃我交托隨從們給你傳上的食物，還發了隨從們的脾氣了啦。但啊，你不吃東西，身體會不健康的啊，看啊⋯⋯」

百抓起了千的手碗，用雙指成個圈，套著在在他的手碗上：「看啊，連這樣都還有空繚能動，你太瘦了，得多吃一點才行啊！」

百隨手抓起了一片菜蔬，就咬了一口，在嘴饞著，千定睛注視著百，然後，伸手抓住了百握著菜蔬的手碗，把它拉近了自己，張口就咬著一口，剛剛留下了百留下在菜蔬上那個被咬的相同位置。

不繞得為何，千的舉動總是很容易讓百感到臉紅耳赤，就像是那偏偏要吃著同一個位置，偏偏要吃自己吃過的地方，偏偏，要這樣吃東西，嘴饞到了最後，千還取著百的握著菜蔬的指頭舔了舔。

在百的指尖觸及到千的舌頭那一刻，百被內心的爆炸炸得幾乎直接讓千成為了以非正當手法殺掉王凶手。幸得王在窒息之前還記得自己是個需要呼吸的人類，但神緒清醒過來時，千依然沒有停止在嘴饞著他的指頭。

這個過程來回數遍百才懂得反應收回自己的手在身後：

「千⋯⋯千千⋯⋯千⋯⋯我我我⋯⋯我⋯⋯我⋯⋯是想千一嚐菜蔬不不不⋯⋯不是我我手⋯⋯手⋯⋯」

千聽著，又歪著頭，身攀往前，就把身體靠上了百的身上，百又是一個不慎往後就跌落地上。

「等等！！千不要總是⋯⋯」

百低頭，只見千又一次把臉貼了在百的胸上細聽。

「開心？」

⋯⋯

「嗯，開心。」百回答著說。然後這一次，千自己撐起身來，攀離了百的身上，返回自己的床上，坐著，側了個就看著百。這次，百決定，想要真正了解一下千的狀況。

百往千的床邊靠近，就坐下了，看著千的臉：

「你，為何都只親近我，不喜歡他人，還厭惡他人啊？」

百說著，但，千依舊，對於他自身的東西，都一言不發。於是，百就主動伸手一觸千的手。

「他們都是無害的人，在這裡你大可放心了啊。」百於說話的時候，看定了千的瞳孔。千的灰藍色眼睛輕輕謎了謎，接下來，又是讓百感到驚訝的瞬間。

千幾乎是用撲的力道撲往了百的身上，甚至，他拉開了一點自己領口的衣襟，露出至鎖骨的位置就貼往百的身上。

「不！！！！！等等等等咳⋯⋯！！千啊！！！不能這樣！！！不是要做那種事！！」

「了解？⋯⋯不？」千舉起手指就指了一下自己。

「是是，我是想了解你⋯⋯」百的話都沒說完，千再一次又想要獻身的程度：「不不不不！！不是這樣了解！！！」百用手硬把千的衣服套回去。

「我說的了解，是了解你的心在想什麼啊！是心，不是⋯⋯身體⋯⋯。你懂嗎？」百說著。千眨了眨眼，就指住了自己的胸前。

「嗯，對啊，就好像⋯⋯你剛剛這樣做，在細聽我的心跳。」

百說擺，千沒有以說話回應，只是，好想坐著就待著什麼。百看了看他，然後，嘗試靠近了千一下，傾下了頭，用耳朵，貼上了千的胸了，眼睛閉著，細細傾聽。

千的心跳聲，比百想像是，更平靜。沒有很急躁，反而是，一下，一下，一下，非常微弱，微弱得，百非得把自己全身塞上的力，才能夠聽得到，微弱得，彷如會隨風飄離的一樣，捉不住，卻，似是從很搖遠很搖遠的地方，而傳來一陣陣喘息著的哭泣。

⋯⋯

在手碗上感到沾濕的瞬間，百才知道自己滑下了淚水。

千任由百靠著自己而傾聽，伸手輕擦了擦百沾濕了的眼角，表情上反而似是在反問百：

『為什麼哭了？』

「你在哭嗎？」百反之而詢問千，然而千的表情，只是一如既往的平淡。

⋯⋯

「要是，千你有心事，你也可以跟我說的啊。」百說著，千就握住了百的手，把那放在自己的胸前，掌心的觸感傳來著跟臉頰的觸感都不相同，千的胸膛那微微的波幅，掌握於百的掌控之間，百理所當然想要避開，但千卻抓緊著他的手，並，緩緩地靠向了百的臉，距離相近得在千垂著眼時，百於自己的臉上感受到那細軟捷毛的觸感，薄薄的唇一觸百的鼻頭，然後，直接吻上了百的唇。

百掌心沒再避開細觸千的身體，按下於胸前的手掌自然地撫摸著一片，千靠下於百的身上，按下了百的身軀，只是，此時張眼的百，提腿把千輕輕撐了撐就把人反了過來：

「⋯⋯我是王，所以，該我來主導的。」

聽著，千就鬆開了手，一如被檢驗時的動靜一般，兩手乖巧地收著在頭的兩側，傾頭細看身為君王的百，為他親手一解束綁。

過程裡，千百般能滿足到百的慾望與舉動，不管，百是有點生疏，千還是由得百的想法來為他扭動著身軀，擺著出了嬌柔的姿態。甚至能說，千的一切舉動都總在挑釁百的忍耐，百不敢做的事，千卻俯身送到百的面前。

這場不比較勁也是無分輸贏。只是，百彷如被置於花叢中，被各色各樣的香氣滿足著自己的鼻蕾以致觸感，往往想停下來時又停不了下來，被充滿也被抽離於現實間。

直至百從閉眼至再次張眼，陽光灑落於臉龐上的暖熱，才繞得那是個現實，只是，或許是過勞了嗎？百自覺身體有點累。回頭打量著千的身驅，依舊，是一幅無法有何能比的漂亮畫作。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
